The present invention relates to a method and circuit for correction of horizontal edges in a digital image information processing system. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and circuit which corrects horizontal edges by emphasizing the high frequency component of luminance and attenuating the band of color signal.
The correction of a horizontal edges in a High Definition digital Television (HDTV) or in a Video Tape Recorder (VTR) is to emphasize the horizontal edges. Referring to FIG. 1, heretofor, for the correction of horizontal edges, the signals of corresponding bands are respectively extracted by using a band pass filter of 2.4 MHz and a band pass filter of 3.58 MHz from a luminance signal source, and the signal of each band is multiplied by a coefficient for emphasis or attenuation and these two signals are composed and then the composed signal is again composed with the luminance signal source, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
However, such a conventional device as stated above is defective in that the high frequency component signal of luminance is not corrected and a circuit for high frequency component correction is indispensable when it is considered that the signal for HDTV in the future can load image information even on the high frequency component of luminance.